A Very Densi Christmas
by deksi
Summary: A missing soldier has a desire to put lives at risk. Deeks and Kensi and the team must find him to stop him. Cute, Christmas Densi together after the case is finished.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a Christmas story for my two favourite NCISLA pair (Deeks and Kensi). I adore Christmas so here goes nothing!...**

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

Marty Deeks was getting a little frustrated. Standing in a crowded shopping mall with other frustrated and agitated shoppers a few days before Christmas was fast becoming an excruciating experience. He was here to find a gift. The perfect gift for someone special. Not just anyone…no that special someone was his partner Kensi Blye. He had previously given her a little something for Christmas before she left on her trip to Hawaii last year. Now he felt he had to up the ante…improve on that small thing for this year. He wanted to give her something special, something unique, what exactly that gift was he had no idea. He was looking at a beautiful piece of jewellery when his phone rang…

"Marty Deeks, Merry Christmas!" he sang.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mr Deeks. However I need you back at OSP right away, we have a case unexpectantly arrive" Hetty said.

"Now? Oh gee Hetty I'm trying to do some Christmas shopping especially for…"

"who Mr Deeks?" Hetty smiled to the phone.

"Ah…you of course Hetty"

"Oh well I look forward to receiving it Mr Deeks, now when can I expect you?"

"Give me twenty minutes. I've got to find my way out of this crush" said Deeks and he hung up the phone. _'great now I've got to find a present for Hetty too!'_ he frowned as he finally made his way to the carpark.

He arrived ten minutes later than what he told Hetty due to a three car crash on a busy street. Glancing at the damage as he drove past, he guessed it was due to one of the cars rushing through the red light at the intersection. _'Those offensive driving courses mean nothing with crazy LA drivers thinking they are all fast and furious wannabe maniacs!'_ Deeks chuckled to himself. He parked in his usual spot and walked through the large heavy front doors and up the stairs to the tech room to find Callen, Sam, Kensi, Nell, Eric and Hetty waiting.

"Well now Mr Deeks has arrived we can get on with the case. Nell please enlighten us" Hetty said.

"This is Lieutenant Mark Ermsley, 28 years old, just returned from Afghanistan. Ermsley was a drone operator specialist within his squad. He operated drone strikes for the allied forces while stationed there. He also has a double degree in physics and chemistry from UCLA" Nell said as she displayed his photo on the screen.

"So what's our case then?" asked Sam.

"Ermsley is missing" Nell replied.

"And so are the assembling parts for three drones, stolen from Camp Pendleton a few weeks after Ermsley's return to the US" added Eric, "We think he's stolen the parts and he may be planning a drone strike on someone or something here in the States with possible explosives attached to the drones, due to his knowledge with physics and chemicals and he knows the drones capabilities and operations perfectly".

"Great! Just what we need before Christmas" whined Sam.

"Eric, find addresses, friends, anything about Ermsley to Kensi and Deeks to check out, Sam and I will go to Pendleton see what they can tell us", Callen said.

"Will do!" called Eric.

**So there you go – do you want more? Please review! Thanks heaps xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I have been amazed by all the story favourites and alerts for this story! Totally fantastic. Well here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy. Much love xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCISLA.**

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 2**

Eric had found that Mark Ermsley's parents were alive and living on a small ranch just outside of LA. He gave Deeks and Kensi the address for the farm named 'Jessatia' that bred and trained Quarter Horses for the local area riding schools and ranchers. On arrival out to the ranch Deeks and Kensi found it to be located in quite a pretty spot. The two agents found themselves greeted eagerly at their car by two friendly farm dogs giving a barking hello and a wag of their tails.

"Boys down! Leave our guests be!" Andy Ermsley growled at his faithful companions. "I'm sorry they get a little excited to see new faces. I'm Andy Ermsley and these two mutts are Noah and Sark" he said heartily shaking their hands.

"I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS and this is my partner Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD liaison" said Kensi returning the hand shake. "Noah and Sark? That's unusual names"

"Put the names together Kens, without the 'and' see what you come up with" Deeks laughed.

"NoahSark. Oh…clever" Kensi nodded. "Anyway Mr Ermsley we're here about your son Mark. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Please call me Andy everyone does. We can go in the house. Is Mark okay?"

"Let's go inside first shall we?" said Deeks.

Andy, Kensi and Deeks opened the door to be met by the warmth of a roaring fire blazing in the corner of the lounge, just beside the kitchen. The smell of a homemade apple pie wafted through into the lounge causing Deeks' stomach to growl. Hearing there were guests in the room, Marilyn Ermsley brought the fresh pie into the lounge with a few plates to distribute to her guests.

"This is my wife Marilyn. Honey this is Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Deeks LAPD. They are here about Mark" said Andy as his wife sat beside him cutting up the pie.

"Anything wrong with Mark?" asked Marilyn as she handed Kensi a plate of pie.

"Mark is missing and it seems that he has stolen some parts and drones on his return from overseas. It appears he may be intending to use them for an attack here in the US. Do you have anything you can tell us about him?"

"Mark always wanted to join the forces since he was little. Farm life wasn't for him unfortunately, especially since I had wanted to hand it down to him. When was the last time we had contact from him Marilyn?" said Andy.

"Gosh it must have been a month ago now. He didn't sound himself when we spoke. It sounded like he got himself in trouble for something he did on a mission. He never told me what it was only that he got rapped pretty hard by the big guys over it and he was thinking to come home" replied Marilyn.

"Yes but wanting to come home and actually being able to come are two different things to the army honey. He never told me what happened either. My feeling was he took his punishment and decided to stay there and stick things out" nodded Andy. "I can't believe he would do something like steal something and use it to attack someone. I raised him right Detective".

"I'm sure you did Andy. No one is blaming you for Mark's actions. We just want to get to the bottom of this. Try to figure out what's happened for Mark to feel he has to do this" said Deeks.

"Thank you very much for your help Mr and Mrs Ermsley. If you do hear from Mark would you let us know right away? We want to help him sort through this" said Kensi, standing and handing over her contact number.

"Of course. Thank you for coming" smiled Marilyn.

"Thank you Mrs Ermsley for the apple pie. It was delicious, my stomach thanks you and Merry Christmas to you and your family" grinned Deeks.

"You're very welcome Detective Deeks and Merry Christmas to you" smiled Andy as he opened the door for them.

"Well Kensi let's head back to ops. Hopefully Sam and Callen have more info to tell us. I'll drive" said Deeks as he cheekily grabbed her car keys from her pocket.

"Hey!" Kensi glared at her partner as she reluctantly got in the passenger side. She knew that between them whoever drove the car had power over the car radio. As she clicked in her seat belt Kensi watched as Deeks leaned over and quickly placed a CD in the player. She groaned as a CD of Christmas music came over the speakers.

"Really Deeks? Do we have to listen to this?" asked Kensi as she moved to turn it off.

"Uh Uh. Leave it alone Kensi. You know our rules in the car. Whoever drives gets to choose the radio and I choose this. What is it huh? You don't like Christmas music or just Christmas in general?"

"Christmas isn't usually the best time of year for me Deeks"

"Since Jack left at Christmas?"

Kensi turned and frowned at Deeks, "It's not just because of Jack or my dad or my mom for that matter. In fact since I reconciled with mom I'm spending Christmas Eve with her. It just never felt as special to me as it does to everyone else I guess"

"Because no one has ever made it special for you Kensi. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna make sure you have the most special Christmas ever Kensi you wait and see" said Deeks.

"Oooh are you going to run through the ops naked? No wait…that wouldn't be special that would be more like Halloween" Kensi shook.

"Haha Kensi. You just wait for Christmas princess…you just wait" smirked Deeks.

**So there you are. Please read and review? xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey gang! I'm blown away by the response to this story (yippeeeeeee) A million thanks to you all. Anyway here's the next episode… Review if you like?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCISLA (darn it!)**

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 3**

Deeks and Kensi arrived back at OSP and while waiting for Sam and Callen to return they filled in Hetty, Eric and Nell on their journey to Mark Ermsley's parent's farm to which Kensi was teasing Deeks over his antics about a certain apple pie he got to eat…

"I'm serious Nell; I swear I could see an extraordinary amount of drool coming from his mouth that would give Monty a run for his money!" Kensi said.

"No way...Really?" Nell giggled.

"Oh it's true. I saw it with my own eyes"

"Kensi, you're just jealous that I enjoyed Mrs Ermsley's cooking better than yours. Oh wait...how can I be jealous of your cooking? You don't cook!"

"Tell me Deeks how did it feel to have sex with a slice of apple pie…because that's what it looked and sounded like you were doing!"

"Deeks had sex with what?" asked Sam as he and Callen walked into the bullpen and into the tail end of the conversation going on.

"A slice of apple pie Deeks ate at the farm" Kensi smirked.

"Isn't it usually you Kensi who gets all 'I need sugar now!' and 'Deeks don't touch my food'? asked Callen.

"Boom! Oh touché Callen. He got you there Kensi. Besides you don't know what I sound like when I have sex. Unless you'd like to find out?" grinned Deeks.

"If I can interrupt this highly unusual conversation perhaps we can find out some more about this case upstairs?" said Hetty appearing from behind Sam.

"God I hate it when she sneaks up like that" whispered Kensi.

The team bounced up the stairs to the tech room where the two partners each took turns to inform the room with Deeks and Kensi starting first.

"So we met Ermsley's parents, Andy and Marilyn. Very nice couple too. They haven't heard from Mark for a month. When he last contacted them Marilyn said to us that he didn't seem himself and mentioned he might have been in trouble for something but he never told her what it was" Deeks said.

"Well we found out at Pendleton that Ermsley was well liked and respected. He did a good job as a drone specialist and was on his way up the ranks according to his superiors there. But I also got the feeling they weren't telling us everything about him" Callen said.

"I think I can help you there" said Nell as she put up documents of an incident report on the big screen. "About four months ago there was an incident with Ermsley in which when he was conducting a drone strike he unfortunately missed his targets".

"What did he hit Nell?" asked Sam.

"The target was a member of theTaliban. Hazal Shamir was a suspected operator of road side bombs. Shamir was seen to be hiding in a certain village in Afghanistan. Ermsley and others in his team were ordered to strike the village with Shamir being the prime target. When the strike occurred the drone took out not only Shamir but innocent civilians with a local temporary medivac centre also got hit badly".

"There was an investigation into Ermsley's actions that day and he told the investigators he didn't know how he could have hit the other targets when he was so skilled at his job. He was eventually cleared but according to psych reports done after the incident, Ermsley felt that he was still blamed for the strike and was 'angry that he was being blamed for the outcome' the report says" said Eric.

"So he feels he's being blamed wrongfully for an incident that went wrong and should not have happened according to reports" said Callen.

"Yep that's about it. What do want to do?" asked Nell.

"I guess we'll start with asking why Pendleton didn't release those details to us" said Sam.

"And what about us? What do you want us to do?" asked Deeks.

"You two can check out any good friends he had both growing up or in the army"

"Come on Kensi, I'll buy you a donut. Seeing as donuts are your sex food as apple pie is mine" said Deeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**G'day gang! Thanks to everyone for the story alerts, fav's, reviews etc. I got a little stuck for the next chapter but here it is… hope you enjoy. **

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 4**

Callen and Sam drove back out to Pendleton and had an angrier interview with the senior officers of Mark Ermsley as to why such important information was withheld from their earlier discussion. They soon discovered that although Ermsley was indeed a very popular soldier in their ranks, he had a tendency of 'episodes' that were of concern to his superiors but they were adamant they had Ermsley under control, to which Sam, being an ex-Seal, was furious over the senior soldiers' underestimation of the incident that Ermsley was involved in in Afghanistan.

"So now we have a soldier who feels he is still stigmatised over that incident even though he was cleared for it who is missing, possibly planning an attack" Sam growled emphatically. "What on earth did you think he would be feeling?"

"Relief that he was cleared of any wrong doing we thought" said Sergeant Haffle.

"Any ideas how we can track him down Sergeant?" Callen asked sarcastically, "because it seems we'll do a much better job at stopping anything he may do before you"

"The parts have serial numbers on every piece so that will be harder to trace but the main part of the drone itself is tagged with GPS. It should be very easy to track and I don't particularly like your tone with me Agent Callen, I remind you I am a decorated soldier, I have earned some respect" Sgt Haffle said folding his arms across his chest in a show of defiance.

"After this incident of a soldier under your command doing something like this Sgt, I think that respect may have been diminished in my eyes. If you have any more information come to hand, please contact NCIS" said Sam stepping forward in front of his frustrated partner.

"Let's go Sam, we'll give this info to Eric, see what Kensi and Deeks can come up with".

**BACK AT OPS**

Kensi and Deeks had been going through Ermsley's old friends from school and the academy. Tracing their names, they found a school friend called Tom Russell and a friend from his time at the academy named Chad Banners, both of whom Ermsley kept in contact with via social media. So Kensi and Deeks called them and set up a meeting to find out any clues to the whereabouts of their friend. Tom Russell was still living in LA close by, however Chad Banners, who had graduated from the academy into the navy, had been transferred to a station near Japan so they could only interview him by phone. Kensi was doing the interview with Chad as Deeks phoned Tom and arranged to meet him at a small bistro near Santa Monica pier in an hour's time.

As Kensi hopped into the driver's seat of her car, she immediately started fiddling with the CD player quickly ejecting the Christmas music CD that Deeks had put in on their way to the farm.

"Aww come on Kensi, I was enjoying that!" Deeks pouted.

"How can you like Christmas music so much Deeks?" said Kensi, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's so Christmassy and a little daggy".

"Sure it may be a little daggy Kensi, but I didn't always have much of a Christmas growing up. With my father usually indulging too much in the alcohol side of things during Christmas, things more often than not ended up being an all in argument. My mom tried to make Christmas special for me, but as much as she tried it didn't always work out that way. So one Christmas she gave me a violin. She loved music and always sang in a local district choir at Christmas. I promised her I would learn to play it and I played it all the time for her until that one night when everything changed"

"When you shot your father" said Kensi.

"Yeah. My family was no longer together, which meant no more Christmases as a family. Christmas music always reminds me of my mom who loved this time of year"

"I'm sorry Deeks. I didn't realise" Kensi whispered.

"Hey it's okay. Besides I know I've been a good boy this year. I'm pretty certain Santa is going to bring me what I asked for this year" smiled Deeks.

"Santa, Deeks really? Haven't you grown out of that? oh wait I'm talking to Deeks of course it makes perfect sense"

"Oh that's funny Kensi really. Don't tell me you didn't make a special Christmas wish for something"

"Oh I did. You want to know what I asked for Deeks."

"You don't have to tell me Kensi. I think I have a pretty good idea of what it is" smirked Deeks.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Deeks. That would be like Santa giving me coal for Christmas, not a present"

"What, has Kensi Blye been a bad girl this year? Shock horror! Oooh wait naughty Kensi…now there's a thought I can't get out of my head"

"Deeks?"

"Yeah princess?"

"Shut up!" said Kensi as she pulled up to the parking space outside the bistro. As they walked together towards the outside seating area, Kensi stopped and grabbed Deeks' arm and got right up close to his face with her own, staring intently into his blue eyes.

"By the way Deeks, there is _no_ way that you could handle naughty Kensi"

"Ha! So there _is_ a naughty Kensi. I knew it! Any chance I could meet her instead of the serious Kensi I see every day?"

**Phew! Finally got through that chapter. Review if you feel like it (no pressure haha)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! So I got a bad review from someone. Bummer! Never mind at least some of you are getting into it… thanks so much for that btw. FYI daggy = corny you were right! Just to let you know the Ermsley part of this story is really an annoying little sidebar to what I really want to write about which is Kensi and Deeks…enough rambling…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCISLA. They are fun to write about though!**

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 5**

Kensi and Deeks looked around at the various diners sitting outside the bistro, enjoying the late morning sunshine. They were searching for Tom Russell, who they were meeting with and figured he would be likely sitting by himself. Soon enough, Deeks spotted the stand out suspect in a fairly secluded area under a shady umbrella. Russell was tall and lean but certainly looked strong enough to be able to defend himself if the need arose. In fact, he reminded Deeks of a male version of his partner, not that he would tell Kensi that fact – it would be likely to cause Deeks some serious physical harm!

"Tom Russell?" asked Kensi, as she approached the lonesome diner.

"Yes, I guess you are from the phone call I got earlier?" Tom responded.

"That's right. I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS and this is my partner Detective Marty Deeks LAPD liaison"

"Nice to meet you Special Agent Blye"

"Kensi is fine. So you knew Mark Ermsley?"

"Yes Mark and I went to the same school together as kids. He is a good friend and he kept in touch even when he got into the forces. Now you tell me he's missing?"

"It seems he got himself in a bit of trouble during a mission in Afghanistan. I can't reveal the mission of course but the result is he was blamed for the incident that went wrong even though a subsequent enquiry into it cleared Ermsley of any fault. We believe he has stolen some weapons and he could be planning to attack someone do you have any idea where he could be hiding?" said Kensi.

"I can't believe it…I mean Mark and I we did some foolish things as kids, we all do but stealing stuff? That doesn't sound like Mark at all. Mind you…thinking back he never liked to be blamed when we did something wrong. He always said it was my idea. Sometimes it was totally my idea…other times it was his idea" said Tom.

"Can you think of anywhere he would go? Even a time when you were kids and maybe found a good hiding spot?" asked Deeks.

"There was this one place we found when we were about ten or eleven. A building disused now but it used to be a former bikie gang warehouse. We never went in of course but after the cops raided it we managed to sneak in there unseen quite a few times. It's fairly isolated but in plain sight if you kind of get my drift" said Tom.

"Has Mark recently contacted you?" asked Kensi.

"No he hasn't. Not for about a month. When you called me I tried to call him"

"Did he answer you?" Deeks asked.

"No he didn't Detective. Very unlike Mark…oh wait that's my phone buzzing I have a message. Will you excuse me a minute?" said Tom as he slid his finger across the phone. "It's a text from Mark. It says _'Tom sorry I can't speak, but I'm okay. I'm pissed…army's blaming me for something I did. It wasn't my fault! Now they will regret their blame"_

"That's it?" asked Deeks.

"Yes that's all. I'll give you the address of that building…hopefully Mark's there" Tom said shakily.

"Thank you for your help Tom. If you think of anything else please let us know?" Kensi stood up.

"Sure. Kensi? Can you promise me you won't kill him unless it's absolutely necessary?" Tom quivered.

"I promise" Kensi nodded.

Kensi and Deeks said their goodbyes to Tom Russell and headed back to the car. They decided they would head back to ops and fill the rest of the team in and make a plan to check the warehouse for Mark Ermsley. It was of course Deeks that broke the silence in the car…

"So Kensi what foolish things did you do as a kid?"

"What make you think I did anything foolish Deeks? I might have been the nicest, most unassuming shy girl as a kid"

"A Shy Kensi Blye? You have got to be kidding me! I don't believe that for a second. I can just see you taunting the bad boys asking them to drag race you down the freeways"

"Oh how little you know me Deeks. Yes I was a tomboy but I never did anything illegal like that. You, however I can see doing all sorts of idiotic things. Am I right?"

"I've blown up a few letterboxes in my time. Set off my own Fourth of July event. Pulled the wings of flies then watch them try to fly…so funny!" Deeks chuckled to himself.

"You are the poster boy for the jackasses of America Deeks"

"Oh Kens the best was one time I put plastic wrap on the toilet seat, so when dad came home drunk as a skunk of course he sat down and….oh god it was hilarious! I paid for it with belting but it was so worth it. Then there was the time my baby cousin came for the weekend. The kid wouldn't stop crying and I knew the garbage collectors were coming so I put the baby out on the verge for collection…it was a good idea until mom caught me doing it"

"So if I had a kid with you if it cries like buggery you are likely to throw it out for the garbage Deeks?"

"No I would never do it with our kid Kensi. Wait…did you just say 'if I had a kid with you'?"

"No I didn't mean it like that Deeks"

"It's okay Kensi. That offer is always open. My undeniably irresistible charms are right here waiting for you" smirked Deeks. "Anytime you like".

"Pfft yeah the day you get me into that bed with you, then you can certify me as absolutely insane" retorted Kensi.

"Is that a challenge dear partner of mine?"

Kensi just turned and gave a small smile at Deeks.

"Challenge accepted Kensi Blye".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again. Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment (hopefully lol) If you want to review please do. **

**Disclaimer: I haven't got enough money to own NCISLA so the sad fact is it is not mine.**

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 6**

Callen and Sam stopped by at Mark Ermsley's rental house on their way back to the OSP centre. They picked the lock to get inside and did a thorough search of the whole house looking for anything that may be of use to find out more about the missing soldier. Although they found nothing of value the search was something that still needed to be done, so the decision was made to head back to join the rest of the team and make plans for the warehouse that Kensi and Deeks had informed them about from their particular meeting with a friend of Ermsley's.

Kensi, Deeks, Eric, Nell and Hetty were already in the tech room when Callen and Sam arrived there. On the large table in the darkened room, they had detailed layouts of the warehouse courtesy of Eric's skilled abilities to work and hack with a computer. Looking at the plans, the team could see the warehouse had a large sliding front door with a smaller entrance door integrated into it and a smaller metal door at the back. Thermal imaging from Nell showed a man inside, moving slowly but methodically around the interior, loading large items into a van.

"Okay, Deeks and Kensi can take the back Sam and I will take the front. Ermsley is likely to be angry and agitated so we'll have to be careful" said Callen.

"Why can't you guys take the back door for a change? Kensi and I always take the back" whined Deeks.

"You're good at rear end things Deeks" Sam muttered.

"No I'm also good at front door things too Sam. Remember you gave me the keys to the front door when we were chasing the Chameleon?"

"I just wanted to boost your ego that time Deeks. Doesn't mean it will happen from now on. G and I will take the front"

"Spoilsport Sam" pouted Deeks.

"You're such a baby Deeks. Let's go" said Kensi rolling her eyes.

The team arrived a little later at the abandoned warehouse that was fenced off from the public. Kensi deftly picked the padlock on the fence gate, smiling to herself at how she was always given the task of picking locks, mainly because doing it was her specialty, as she and Deeks were instructed they drew out their guns and quickly made their way to the rear of the building. They waited by the back door for Callen and Sam to give them the signal to go in.

"Eric, any status changes on Ermsley?" Callen quietly asked through his ear piece.

"No change Callen, he's still in there, you can go in now" replied Eric.

"Kensi, Deeks on my count of three we go in" said Callen.

"Copy that. On your count. Remember guys I promised we wouldn't shoot Ermsley unless it was necessary?" nodded Kensi.

"Got it Kens. Ready? One...two...three!" Callen called as Sam and he burst through the small door guns drawn at the ready. They saw Ermsley pull out his gun and run towards a metal table, tipping it onto his side and crouch down behind it.

"Game's up Ermsley come out now!" Sam yelled.

"Mark, we don't want to shoot you if we don't have to. We know what happened in Afghanistan wasn't your fault" Kensi called out.

"I have to do this! I have to make them pay for discharging me without good reason to. I didn't mean for civilians to get hurt I really didn't" Ermsley called out.

"Who has to pay Mark? Who do you want to hurt?" said Callen.

"My leaders. They blame me for that day. I can't live with the blame anymore"

"Ermsley, we've spoken to your parents. They miss you and love you. They want you to come home safe. You can't do that if we shoot you. Please give yourself up" pleaded Kensi.

"And your friend from school, Tom he's worried about you too, come on man you don't want to do this" Deeks said as he moved to a better position.

"I promise you Ermsley, I'll be speaking to your superiors through my boss, Hetty. Believe me your guys won't know what hit them after Hetty gets on to them. Everyone will be running for cover" Sam said nearing Ermsley position.

They heard a small clang as Ermsley placed his gun on the hard concrete floor and slid it towards the team. Callen kicked it to the side as he saw his team surround Mark Ermsley who held his hands up over his head. Holding their aim on their target, Sam quickly took his plastic tiebacks out from his back pocket and grabbed Ermsley's arms to tie them behind his back.

"Do you mean it? You'll speak to my superiors?" asked Ermsley as he grimaced from the pain of the ties.

"You have my word; you should never have been blamed for that incident. My boss Hetty Lange will tear strips off everyone involved. I have no doubt this will be sorted" Sam reassured him.

"Eric, we have the drones and ammo in possession. Get the authorities here to sort through it. We'll take Ermsley to the boat house for a full report" Callen said.

"Okay Callen, and Hetty says to tell Sam she is on the phone to Ermsley's superiors right now" Eric replied.

"I wouldn't want to be in their shoes" smiled Callen.

At the boat house, a full run down of Mark Ermsley's plans and revelations of how he stole the various equipment was told to Callen and Sam in the interrogation room as Kensi and Deeks watched and listened from outside.

"Hey Kens, remember when Sam said I was good at rear things?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah and you said you were good at front things too. So what?"

"Well I wasn't just meaning about barging through doors on a mission"

"What do you mean Deeks?"

"Just that front and rear things can also suggest to being naked" smirked Deeks.

"Ugh you disgust me sometimes" Kensi said, screwing up her nose. Inwardly though, she was quietly smiling, knowing in herself that she loved Deeks' cheekiness and the constant little flirts they give to each other.

The phone com on the table where they were sitting gave a buzz as Kensi answered the call on speakerphone. "Hey Hetty what's the update?"

"Well Miss Blye, the FBI is on the way to take Mr Ermsley away."

"What do you think will happen to him?" asked Deeks.

"I have spoken to both Mr Ermsley's superiors at Pendleton, let's just say they won't be too quick to blame a soldier for an incident like that again in a hurry. I've also spoken to a friend at the FBI, they understand the situation and are likely to go easy on Ermsley so he may be able to see his parents for Christmas, which is good" said Hetty.

"Hetty, if the FBI releases him is it possible that Deeks and I can drive Ermsley out to his parents' farm? I like happy endings and I think Ermsley deserves one" asked Kensi.

"I don't think that will be a problem Miss Blye. I will let the FBI know" replied Hetty.

"So the case is closed? That's good now I can go back to planning for Christmas" smiled Deeks.

"Oh yes Mr Deeks, you were doing some Christmas shopping when this case arrived at OSP. You were in the process of buying something special for me" smiled Hetty.

"Ah…yeah sure Hetty. Um..still working on it" Deeks frowned. _Damn! I was hoping she wouldn't have remembered that!_

"A present for Hetty? What are you getting her?" smiled Kensi.

"I have no idea. Luckily she's not the only one I'm buying for. The other person is a lot easier to get a gift for"

"Well you better hope she likes it then"

"Tell me about it!" sighed Deeks.

"I'm not talking about Hetty, Deeks. I'm talking about the other person" grinned Kensi.


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe a new month is upon us! Where has the year gone? Anyway I've been having the same trouble as Deeks (deciding on presents for Kensi and Hetty) LOL. So this chapter will be the present for Hetty. Kensi gets hers next chapter. Let's see if we can figure it out…**

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 7**

As Hetty promised she was able to procure time for Kensi and Deeks to take Mark Ermsley back to the farm to see his parents before the FBI wanted to take him away for charges. Secretly, Deeks was hoping to get another slice of apple pie but wasn't about to let Kensi know considering how much he got teased the last time.

"Are you thinking about apple pie again Deeks?" said Kensi, turning to the unusually quiet Deeks sitting in the passenger seat in her car. "You know what happened the last time you ate pie" she grinned.

"Well it was good pie. Maybe the best thing I've eaten since your fake Martha Stewart Snicker doodles Kensi"

"Shut up Deeks" frowned Kensi.

"What? You started it princess" smirked Deeks.

"Mom's apple pie has won many awards around the area, just to let you know" Ermsley interrupted.

"You see Kensi? I was right" said Deeks, but Kensi just rolled her eyes at her annoying partner.

They arrived at the farm to be greeted once again by Noah and Sark as Andy and Marilyn Ermsley heard the commotion outside and seeing their son for the first time in a long time raced to meet him.

"Oh thank you Agent Blye. Thank you Detective Deeks for bringing our son home to us" cried Marilyn, wrapping her arms around her son.

"Our pleasure, but unfortunately it's only for a short time. The FBI needs to take him away for charges soon" Kensi nodded.

"When will they come for Mark and what do you think will happen?" asked Andy.

"Speaking to the FBI, they are happy for Mark to spend Christmas with you and they will come the next day to collect him. So Mark has a security ankle bracelet attached to ensure he doesn't do the wrong thing and try to run" said Kensi.

"I won't run I promise" Mark said quietly. "Mom have you got any apple pie? Detective Deeks would like some to take home" he smiled.

"Of course I do Mark. Come right this way Detective" Marilyn said grasping Deeks' arm, making him turn around to his partner and poke out his tongue.

Finishing up at the farm, Deeks and Kensi started heading back to the OSP centre where Hetty apparently had organised a small gathering for her team. The team was well aware of Hetty's liking for these gatherings and truth be known they all secretly looked forward to them.

Hearing the CD of Christmas music was back on the stereo, Deeks looked at his partner in surprise;

"The Christmas music is back on. You feel alright Kensi?"

"My Christmas present for you Deeks"

"Well my present for you is way better than this Kens"

"Which is what exactly? You haven't told me"

"Uh-uh that's because it's a surprise. Oh I need to stop by my apartment and get something before we head into work. I finally have Hetty's present. She is so hard to buy for...Sheesh!"

"Oooh what did you get her Deeks?"

"You'll have to wait and see" he grinned.

Kensi parked outside Deeks' apartment block while she watched him run up the stairs and go inside. He came back out five minutes later with a bag and jogged back to the car and got in.

"So what's in the bag?" a very curious Kensi asked.

"Don't you know what happens to curiosity Kensi?"

"Aw come on Deeks, just a little peek?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Kens. Keep your grubby little paws off my gift"

Seeing Sam's car parked out on the road Kensi took the opportunity to park hers just outside the Ops large wooden doors where Sam usually had the prime spot taken. The two young partners walked in to see the Spanish style interior beautifully decorated for the holidays in record time it seemed. Kensi didn't remember seeing the decorations when they came into work this morning. _'Hetty's put the gang to work here'_ Kensi chuckled to herself. Seeing Sam and Callen at the small table Nell had organised for some Christmas food she headed over to them.

"Sorry I've parked in your spot Sam" Kensi admitted.

"Don't worry Kensi, I thought I'd surprise you that's my little Christmas gift" smiled Sam.

"After the holidays though Kensi, Sam will re take ownership of course" Callen grinned.

"Of course" laughed Kensi. She watched as Deeks walked up to Hetty and asked to speak to her privately, holding the bag he brought inside on their earlier arrival. Hetty smiled and nodded and led Deeks to the small room out the back where discarded important documents are incinerated. Callen noted Kensi watching Deeks;

"What's going on Kens?" asked Callen nodding towards Hetty and Deeks.

"Huh? Oh Deeks had to get Hetty a Christmas present and he won't tell me what it is. It's so frustrating" frowned Kensi.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough Kens. Don't get so upset" laughed Callen putting his arm around her shoulders.

Ten minutes later, Hetty and Deeks emerged from their private meeting and walked back to the group, surrounding the table. Hetty and Deeks had huge smiles on their faces and Deeks laughed looking at his partner, seeing the eagerness in her eyes to know what had transpired was almost too much for his partner to handle.

"So I understand Deeks had to give you a present Hetty, can you tell us what he gave you?" asked Kensi, not able to resist the unknowing any longer.

"Well Miss Blye, Mr Deeks has given me the most wonderful of gifts" she said as she dived her hand into the large bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "This paper is the application I gave Mr Deeks a while ago to join NCIS as an agent. Mr Deeks has signed it and agreed to join us"

A huge smile appeared on Kensi's face as Callen and Sam high-fived Deeks and welcomed him to the ranks.

"How did LAPD feel about this Deeks?" asked Sam "They wanted to hang onto you"

"I just felt the time was right Sam. Bates was upset but he understands I feel more at home here. I don't feel the same walking back into LAPD; it feels like I don't fit there anymore. I feel more like an agent now"

"That's not the only present Mr Deeks has given me" said Hetty as her hand once again disappeared into the bag. "He also gave me this…"

Hetty pulled out a solid silver pistol previously once owned by President Kennedy. The pistol, was given to the President by Hetty when she met him when he was in office as a birthday gift, however it disappeared for several years until Deeks had bribed, pleaded and charmed his way into the family of the past President into releasing it. Hetty had once casually told Deeks of the gun when he mentioned he read about Kennedy during school and had developed a soft spot for the leader.

"How on earth did you get that Deeks?" an astonished Kensi gaped.

"I have my ways Kensi. So what do you think of Hetty's present?"

"Amazing. It's got me wondering how good the present to me will be"

"What makes you think the other present is for you Kens?" asked Deeks raising his eyebrows.

"Come on Deeks, I'm your partner there's a pretty good chance you bought something for me right?"

"Okay yes I bought you something. Boy I can't wait for Christmas morning to give it to you"

"You're gonna make me wait til Christmas? I hate you"

"Kensi, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, you're spending that with your mom, Christmas is the day after that, it's not long to wait" smiled Deeks.

"Arrrggghhhh Deeks _please_!"

"Nope not telling" smirked Deeks.

**Okay Hetty done & next will be Kensi… p.s reviews are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Okay here is the start of Deeks' Christmas for Kensi! But I'm going to be cheeky and split it up with this one first and the next chapter to be the surprise for Kensi. Much love xxx**

**Disclaimer: NCISLA is not mine…but I asked Santa for Deeks under my tree this year #yesplease **

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 8**

It was Christmas Eve morning and Kensi awoke to look outside her bedroom window to see a cloudless blue sky. There was a chill in the air as she walked to her bathroom, her feet dancing on the cold floor tiles. If there was one thing Kensi hated were her feet being cold. She finished with her nature call and hastily made her bed. Being clean and tidy could be a huge drama for her, the ultimate tomboy, her love of mess was well known especially to her partner Marty Deeks who teased her endlessly about it.

Kensi was excited though, her first Christmas Eve with her mom in fifteen years. She had recently reconciled with Julia Feldman after going on the run over after someone didn't like her digging into her precious father's death. She was cleared and the actual killer of her father was eventually killed in a shootout. Kensi didn't like to remember the damage that was done to her mother's home that day; she still felt the enormous guilt of seeing bullet holes and broken glass everywhere. The best part of that day however, was reuniting with her mom.

Kensi hurried down her breakfast cereal '_Deeks would be proud of me; it's usually sugary donuts for breakfast'_ she chuckled to herself and got dressed to go for a jog. As there were no cases for the next two weeks, Hetty had given all of them the time off. Placing her headphones in her ears she set off with a smile and the sound of techno music blasting away.

Julia Feldman was sitting at the table, doing the crossword in the morning newspaper when her phone rang. She smiled as she recognised the voice on the other end…

"Marty! How nice to hear from you. How are you?" she said.

"I'm great Mrs Feldman. How are you?" Deeks asked

"I'm fine. Now Marty, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Julia? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Okay Julia. In fact there is something you can do. I know Kensi is spending today with you and I'm planning something special for Christmas for her. If it's alright can I ask if you can get Kensi to stay overnight? It's just I can't do what I want to do if she's around snooping"

Julia laughed, "Kensi's always snooped. Even when she was a little girl. I'll do my very best for you Marty. What are you planning anyway?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to keep it a surprise. It's not that I don't trust you to keep the secret. It's just…" Deeks hesitated.

"Don't worry Marty, I completely understand. I'll call her now and tell her to pack her overnight bag. I'm sure she'll love to sleep in her old bedroom. If I don't see you before Christmas; have a good one!"

"Thanks Julia, a Merry Christmas to you too" Deeks said, with a look of relief on his face.

'_Phew! Now I gotta hope Kensi doesn't get too stubborn and actually stays overnight there" _he thought as he started on his plans for the ultimate Christmas for Kensi.

Kensi arrived back at her house an hour later. She checked her phone and noticed a message on there from her mom. Concerned she immediately called her back.

"Hey mom, I was out for a run. Is there anything wrong?" Kensi asked.

"No Kensi, everything is fine. I just want you to pack an overnight bag with you when you come over later. I thought you and I could just have a mother-daughter Christmas together and you can sleep in your old bedroom"

"Oh…ah sure okay. It's not really my old room Mom. You bought the house when you moved back to LA."

"Doesn't matter. I still had a room for you even when you ran away to your father and your old teddy Wango will be pleased to see you" laughed Julia.

"Oh my God! You still have Wango? Mom I can't believe it" giggled Kensi.

"Yes I still have him Kensi. I'll see you soon then?" said Julia.

"Yep I'll pack up here and see Callen, Sam and Deeks for a quick snack then come over sometime after noon" nodded Kensi as she rang off.

She jumped into the nice, hot shower then walked to her wardrobe and grabbed her nicest jeans and a top and blue coat then headed out to meet the team. The meet was at a cosy little café that Sam had discovered on a morning run.

"Hi guys. Sorry if I'm late" Kensi huffed as she jogged up to the table where the boys were sitting.

"No worries Kensi. Do you want a coffee?" said Callen.

"Sure, Black two sugars" she smiled.

"Two sugars? Really Kensi?" Sam asked, looking around despondently at his three team mates who all had a serious aversion to health food and much preferred sugar instead.

"Really Sam you shouldn't be surprised. Kensi's sugar addiction is well known" smiled Deeks.

"If I have the choice of death by bullet or sugar, then its sugar every time thank you" grinned Kensi. "So what's everyone doing for Christmas?"

"Sam's invited me to lunch, and then we're going to snooze out on the couch watching the game" said Callen.

"You're going to your mom's Kensi?" asked Sam.

"Yeah and I'm looking forward to it" nodded Kensi. "How 'bout you Deeks, what are you up to this year?"

"Oh nothing too exciting Kens. Spending it with Monty perhaps"

"Monty. Is that all?" frowned Kensi.

"Yeah why?" smiled Deeks.

"It's just…you haven't given me your present yet"

"I haven't forgotten Kensi. It's coming".

The recalled the tales of the various cases they had served throughout the year with a mixture of laughter and satisfaction of a job well done and justice served in almost all the cases, before Sam and Callen checked their watches and decided to get going.

"So have a good Christmas Kens, and you too Deeks" said Callen as he gave her a hug and shook the young surfing detectives hand. Sam gave her a hug too but he drew the line at giving Deeks a hug. "See ya guys, have a good Chrissy!" Deeks called as he started heading to his car.

"Deeks wait…why don't you come to lunch with me to moms. I'm sure she wouldn't mind and I don't really want you to be alone at Christmas" Kensi called as she jogged to catch her partner.

"I'm fine Kensi. Besides I won't be alone. I'll have the one I want to be with at Christmas"

"Monty? I mean he's great and all...but he's a dog Deeks. That's not much company"

"Go have fun with your mom Kensi. Everything will work out for both of us. Don't worry" he smiled as he turned on the ignition of his car.

Kensi walked up the steps to her mother's home and rang the doorbell, her stomach in knots. _'This is silly Kensi, you shouldn't be so nervous. This is your mom for heaven's sake'_ she scolded her inner voice. Julia opened the door and embraced her daughter, ushering her out of the cold air and into the warmth of the large house. Julia led Kensi upstairs and to the bedroom, which was decorated exactly unchanged since the day Kensi left. Kensi was amazed Julia had kept the room just how she remembered it. She walked to the bed and picked up the soft, brown teddy that had been her friend since she was a small girl. All the memories came flooding back and the hint of tears filled her eyes.

"Come on Kensi, let's get organised for dinner later" Julia said wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders. All Kensi could do was nod and brush away a tear.

Deeks meantime was getting busy. Julia would send him a text if the planned arrangement for Kensi to stay fell through or a 'she's staying' text if everything was fine. He knew that Julia would do everything she could to make sure Kensi stayed. Deeks got the feeling that Julia knew he had feelings for Kensi but stayed silent about it. The way he and Kensi flirted and teased each other, it was quite obvious to all who met them that people seemed to assume they were a couple. '_I mean Kensi flirts with me just as much as I do with her and she did grab my ass the other day'_ he thought and remembered grinning at her when she did it. There had been many a time when Kensi had said something or done something to drive his emotions rocketing all over the place.

Deeks was loading his car when he heard a beep on his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled broadly when he saw Julia's text, 'Kensi's staying tonight' on the screen. He replaced the phone in his pocket and made sure he got everything he needed, whistled for Monty and got in his car and drove to Kensi's house.

Arriving at Kensi's house Deeks took Kensi's spare key from under her doormat and unlocked her door. He shooed Monty to her small courtyard and laid out food and water for his faithful companion. Dragging boxes from his car, Deeks pulled them all out and put them in the living room. Inside the boxes were hundreds of Christmas decorations that he had bought just for her. Secretly he hoped that one day they could share the decorations together as husband and wife, but he knew this little step would be the first clue for Kensi and he to owning up to each other as to what they truly felt. Deeks got to work. He stretched out the long strands of fairy lights, made sure they all were working and started hooking them out to the outside of her house and roof first. Then he put up evergreen garlands and tinsel and a lighted wreath on the door. Fake snow filled her windows and a side table was filled with display of a musical vintage Christmas village. Bunches of white and silver candles stood together with wreaths of white flowers on her coffee table and kitchen benches and even her bedside cabinets filled the rooms with romantic warmth and gave the house a cosy feel. Deeks then hauled inside a beautiful full green tree and placed it in the corner of her lounge room. Luckily it was pre-lit with fairy lights so all he had to do was decorate it with baubles and ornaments of white and silver and gold. Underneath he placed his presents for Kensi. He stood back and surveyed the house it looked like a winter wonderland. The final touch was a sprig of mistletoe placed strategically over the doorway to her bedroom. He turned all the lights off and blew the candles out plunging the house into darkness and bunked down for the night on the sofa, until the time would come when the surprise would happen. That surprise would be next morning just before dawn.

**To be continued…reviews welcome! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay peeps. Here is Deeks' Christmas for Kensi! This may be the end of the story…or not I can't decide lol. Much love to all xxx**

**Disclaimer: NCISLA is not mine. I just like to pretend that it is.**

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 9**

Deeks' felt a cold snout against his cheek and a very wet tongue licking his face to wake him up, courtesy of Monty and he frowned and pushed the shaggy dog away.

"Really Monty that's completely uncool" Deeks grimaced as he stretched out, fully opening his eyes and surveying his handiwork from his efforts last night at Kensi's house. He was well pleased with the results and was eager to collect Kensi from her mom's house and show her for himself. He had arranged with Julia Feldman that he would call by to her house early this Christmas morning and bring Kensi back to her house.

Deeks quickly fed Monty and turned on the lights. He would get Kensi to stay in the car while he raced around to light the candles so then whole effect would hopefully leave Kensi lost for words. _'Well that would be the perfect result'_ he thought as he quickly texted Julia to say he was on his way, grabbed his keys and got in the car.

He arrived at Julia's house shortly flicking his car headlights a few times to alert Julia of his arrival. She quietly opened the front door and gave the detective a hug.

"How's Kensi?" Deeks asked softly.

"She's still asleep. How are you going to do this? I fear she might have her gun with her. I wouldn't want you to get shot" said Julia.

"Oh I'm quite certain she has her gun. I'd be surprised if she didn't. If you can, can you sneak in and gently rouse her. I'll be right behind you. She won't be expecting me and I'll need to blindfold her. She won't like it but I want her to be surprised" he said.

"Okay come with me" Julia waved as she led him up the stairs. Julia twisted the doorknob and softly opened Kensi's door. Kensi was fast asleep with a brown teddy bear beside her.

"Is that a toy bear next to Kensi?" Deeks asked, chuckling at the sight of tough, agent Kensi Blye snuggled up with the teddy.

"That's Kensi's toy bear from when she was a little girl. Wango is his name. She loved him to bits" Julia said as she padded softly to the bed.

"Wait! Oh I have so got to take a photo of this! Bad ass Blye is a big softie" Deeks smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and took the picture. Julia gently roused her daughter who mumbled and groaned herself awake.

"Mom, anything wrong?" Kensi asked as she reached for her gun beside her bed.

"Put that thing away Kensi, everything's fine. It's Christmas morning darling and you have a surprise waiting for you" Julia soothed.

"Oh it's Christmas morning…Merry Christmas mom" Kensi said wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Merry Christmas honey. Now for that surprise…" Julia said waving the doorway where Deeks was standing in the hallway.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas Kensi" smiled Deeks as he entered the room.

"Deeks! What the hell are you doing here?" gasped Kensi.

"Well that's a wonderful welcome partner. I'm here to kidnap you for the purposes of giving you my Christmas present. So come on get dressed" said Deeks as he grinned at her pyjamas with the Christmas reindeers on it. "On second thoughts…those pyjamas are kinda cute" he grinned.

Kensi looked down at her bed wear and quickly pulled up the blanket. "You're kidnapping me? Where?" she said giving him a suspicious look.

"You'll see. Now come on! I don't have all day princess" Deeks said picking up her clothes that Kensi had tossed on the floor last night and threw them at her.

"This better be good Deeks" she huffed as she stood up from the bed. "Now please leave me to get dressed"

"You got five minutes sugar bear!" he laughed as he ducked the flying teddy Wango aimed at his head.

Deeks and Julia waited downstairs as Kensi got herself ready. Five minutes later, she came down the stairs to the kitchen where Julia had just made a chocolate smoothie for them both. They finished their drinks and Deeks stood up and pulled a large bandana out of his pocket and held it out to show Kensi.

"A blindfold are you kidding me Deeks?" frowned Kensi.

"It's all part of the surprise. Please can you just do this for me this once Kens?"

"I must be mad. Fine blindfold me" she sighed reluctantly.

Deeks smiled broadly as he moved behind his partner and covered her eyes, tying it in a knot at the back. "No peeking!" he warned as he helped her up.

"I'm not peeking Deeks. Let's go" said Kensi gruffly, as Deeks carefully led her to the front door and outside to his car. He helped her into her seat and pulled out her seatbelt, clicking it into place. The short drive to her house went quickly as there were not many people on the roads at that time of day. Deeks parked out the front and whistled for Monty who he left at the front door while he was getting Kensi. Monty raced to the car and sat just outside Kensi's passenger door.

"Stay in the car a minute Kens. Watch her Monty. If she tries to look I want you to bark. Okay buddy?" Monty barked in answer. Deeks quickly went inside and lit the candles around the house. Satisfied it was just how he wanted, he walked back outside and opened Kensi's door. He helped her out and led her to the small paved path that streamed towards the front door. Deeks stopped and turned to his partner, untying the knot behind her head.

"Okay Kensi, you can look now"

Kensi opened her eyes to see the thousands of twinkling lights attached to her little house. Her mouth dropped in surprise to see how magical it looked. For the first time in a long time, Kensi was speechless.

"Deeks…how did…you did this?" was all Kensi could utter.

"Uh huh. Do you like it?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"It's…it's amazing" she gasped.

"Come on there's more" Deeks said clasping her hand to gently tug her to open her door. She turned her key only to be hit by thousands of more fairy lights dancing in her eyes and a tree hugging the corner of her room. She walked around looking at everything, the vintage village, the candles and flowers, the lighted wreath and the tree with a few gifts under there.

"Deeks…I don't know what to say. This is so beautiful. But why me?"

"Truthfully I didn't just do it for you I did it for me too. My mom always wanted to do a Christmas like this for me with lights and decorations but she never got the chance. I promised her that I would do it for someone special when the time was right…and that someone special is you Kensi…and now is the time"

"Oh wow Deeks" she whispered.

Deeks reached under the tree to pull out a few small gifts he had bought for her. Kensi smiled as she took the first one from his hands. The first gift was a voucher for a day at a paintball business in the hills. She held it up to show him..

"I thought it might be fun to have you shoot at me for a day. You are always saying how much you want to shoot me Kensi"

"Mmm, that's true" she giggled and grabbed the second gift from him. It was a voucher that said Deeks would clean Kensi's car for a whole month, with no complaints.

"Oooh nice. I expect a good result of the car wash"

"Just don't expect me to wear a bikini while doing it" said Deeks.

Monty trotted over to Kensi with a bag hanging from his mouth. She gently prised it from him and reached in to pull out a jewellery box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace that she had been poring over for the past month at a jewellery store in the city. Deeks had followed her a while ago and sneakily went in and asked the girl behind the counter as to which necklace Kensi was looking at and secretly saved his money and bought it.

"Deeks…it's perfect. In fact it's one I have been looking at" she said confusedly looking at her partner.

"I know. I followed you when Nell said you were talking non-stop about it to her" he shyly admitted. "I know it would look amazing on you. Oh Kensi…I nearly forgot there's one more thing to show you" he said grabbing her hand.

Deeks led her to the doorway of her bedroom and Kensi was shocked to see it so clean and tidy with a brand new cover on her bed and glowing candles like the ones out in the lounge on her bedside table making the room romantically warm and inviting.

"Deeks did you clean and tidy in here, because that would be a touch creepy"

"No I actually had a little help in here from a lady friend"

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes and that's all I'm saying"

"Deeks this is incredible. I can't believe you did all this for me. Thank you"

"Kensi…would you do me a favour and look up?" Kensi looked up and saw the sprig of mistletoe attached to her archway.

"Is that mistletoe? Deeks that's a little cliché".

"I was hoping you would help my Christmas wish to come true"

"This is your Christmas wish…a kiss from me?"

"Yeah…and not an undercover kiss either. I want a real one Kensi. Please?"

Kensi stood right up close in front of Deeks. She kissed him gently at first, then more passionately as both her hands reached down and suddenly they were both grabbing Deeks' ass tightly.

"Wow Kensi…what is it with you and grabbing my ass huh?"

"Oh I don't know Deeks…maybe I just like the look of your ass" she smirked.

"Uh huh. Well maybe you'd like to grab the naked version instead?"

"For accuracy purposes to see if the naked version matches the clothed version you mean?"

"Exactly…is this the naughty Kensi standing before me now?"

"I told you before Deeks, there's no way you could handle naughty Kensi"

"Why don't you let me show you how well I can handle you?" he said as his lips met Kensi's neck and pulled her top over her head.

"Mmm well that's one challenge you probably will lose buddy" Kensi mumbled as she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his waist. Hands and arms were swiftly roaming each other's bodies as Kensi's hands once again discovered Deeks' now naked ass.

"Well, well…the naked version does live up to the hype" Kensi smirked.

"I'm glad you like it Kensi" he said in-between kisses of the beautiful brunette's body.

"So Deeks…this has got me wondering"

"Wondering what Kens?"

"Well…if you did this for me for Christmas this year…what have you got planned for New Year's Eve?" Kensi giggled.

Deeks stopped and looked at Kensi and smiled, "Oh no Kensi Blye. I went all out for you for Christmas…New Year's is your turn to impress me"

**So there you go…hope you all enjoy it. Reviews most welcome! Thanks to all the readers. You have made writing this so much fun! xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I've been asked to do a new year's chapter for the story. Okay just for you xxx**

**Disclaimer: the usual – NCISLA is not mine**

**A Very Densi Christmas**

**Chapter 10**

Kensi smiled as she looked at her partner Marty Deeks sleeping soundly next to her in bed. A few days ago, Deeks had organised the most amazing Christmas Day she had ever had especially for her. The amount of work and thought he had put into his gifts surprised her. Kensi felt bad that she hadn't really thought of a gift for Deeks and even that day, the only gift she gave him was a kiss under the mistletoe and that was all Deeks had wanted. The love making after that kiss was totally unexpected but she never felt as cared for by a man as Deeks showed her then. The only way Kensi felt she could possibly make it up to him was to give her own surprise and New Year's was fast approaching in two days.

She gave Deeks a little peck on the cheek and got up from bed, got dressed and padded to the kitchen to make pancakes. Pancakes were something she could cook as Deeks had lavished praise on her little offering of them when they were undercover in the suburbs not long ago. While cooking, her mind started wandering into thoughts and ideas for Deeks' surprise…

"Mmm, something smells good!" Deeks smiled sniffing the air as he came out of the bedroom.

"Anyone tell you your stomach rules your brain Deeks?" Kensi smiled, Deeks' interruption snapping her thoughts away from her.

"Yes well at least I fill my stomach like a normal person unlike somebody who stuffs her stomach full of donuts and lollies" Deeks smirked as he grabbed the hot plate of pancakes and reached for the syrup.

"Well eating all that good stuff hasn't killed me off yet" Kensi mumbled forcing a forkful into her mouth.

"There's still time Kensi and I don't particularly want a new partner. I'm quite happy with the one I got" he smiled.

"That's good because I don't think anyone else would have you as a partner" she smirked.

"Ouch! After all I did for you for Christmas…I'm hurt" he said as he put on his best pouty face.

"Awww, poor Deeks. If you're finished why don't you take Monty for a run, while I clean-up?"

"Okay, are you sure? I mean you did cook a nice breakfast for us. Maybe I should clean and you can take Monty?"

"It's fine. Go on…get out of here before I change my mind"

Deeks gave her a kiss before walking to the back door and whistling for Monty. He grabbed Monty's leash from the kitchen bench, attached it to the collar and waved goodbye out the door.

'_Great now he's gone for a bit, I can do some serious thinking'_ Kensi thought as she filled the sink with water. A huge smile spread across her face as the idea came to the front of her mind. _'Perfect idea Kensi'_ she grinned when she heard Deeks and Monty just outside the door.

"How was the run?" Kensi asked a very sweaty Deeks and a panting Monty as they came in.

"Good we went down the beach. You okay? You look like something's wrong"

"I'm fine Deeks, really. Listen I got to go out for about an hour, you can stay here if you like or go home…it's up to you"

"Trying to get rid of me Kensi?"

"Of course not, I just have something I have to do. I'll be back later" she said as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

Deeks watched her leave and turned to his scruffy companion; "Okay did that seem kind of strange to you too boy?" A sharp "woof" was his reply. "I thought so too"

Kensi steered her car into the car park of a secluded park that was often used by model air plane enthusiasts on the weekends. The area was free of overhead power lines so it was a perfect place for the pilots. It had a small playground at the far end of the park and Kensi had often come down here to watch the planes or the little children playing on the swings. She pulled out her notebook and mobile phone and started ringing various places for her surprise for Deeks. Satisfied she had everything organised she first called in to see her mother, before heading home.

Kensi turned her key in the door and went in. "Deeks!" she called out. However, her partner was not there and had left a note on the bench telling her he had gone home. She quickly packed a bag and locked her house, before jumping into her car and driving to Deeks' apartment. She parked out the front of the apartment block and headed up the stairs. Knocking on his door, she heard Monty barking and waited for Deeks to open it up.

"Hey Kens" Deeks' voice was slightly curt.

"Hey, why'd you leave? I told you I wouldn't be long"

"Got the feeling we weren't welcome to stay longer, weren't we boy?" he turned to Monty.

"You're an idiot Deeks. Pack a bag, you're coming with me"

"What?" Deeks looked confused.

"I'm kidnapping you. Pack a bag" Kensi urged.

"What about Monty?" Deeks asked as he headed to his bedroom.

"I've arranged something for him. So hurry up already" Kensi said. Nell told Kensi she was going to Northern California for a few days and she would be happy to take Monty as she had found a few pet friendly places on the internet when Kensi had made her request.

Deeks came out holding his green duffle bag; "So where is my kidnapper taking me to?" he smiled.

"That is my surprise partner. Let's go" Kensi grinned.

They drove to the airport and parked in the designated area for cars that were staying for short term occasions.

"We're at the airport. We're getting on a plane Kensi?" Deeks asked as he hauled out his bag.

"Wow good powers of deduction there Deeks. What gave it away?" Kensi rolled her eyes.

Kensi and Deeks checked in at the counter then made their way to the gate for departure. Deeks looked at his ticket and finally saw their destination…

"Florida? We're going to Florida?" Deeks' voice became a little higher pitched. "Really?"

"Yep, the first step in my surprise for you Deeks"

"First step? What's the second step Kens?"

"You'll see. Come on they're calling our plane". They boarded the plane and settled in for the long flight to Miami. They arrived an hour earlier due to good weather and Kensi hailed a cab for their hotel. They checked in and found their room before unpacking a few things.

"So what's the plan Kensi?" asked Deeks. "Catch a few rays drink some tequila?"

"Wear something nice tonight Deeks, that's all I'm saying" she smiled.

Later that night, Deeks showered and changed into his best clothes and waited outside the bathroom while Kensi finished getting ready too. He had on a dark navy shirt and dark jeans and actually ran a comb through his hair. He heard the bathroom door creak open and gasped as Kensi walked out. She looked stunning in a tight silver short dress with impossibly high heels and glamorous makeup with the hint of jasmine perfume.

"Wow Kensi you look incredible!" Deeks uttered.

"Let's go sugar bear" she smirked.

"Hey! Sugar bear is mine, you can't steal it!"

Kensi had hired a black Ferrari as a surprise and quickly got in the driver's seat when it arrived outside the hotel

"I'll drive there. You can drive back" said Kensi.

A large neon sign caught Deeks' eyes as the pulled up outside the Templo Lounge in South Miami. With what Kensi was wearing, they had no trouble getting into the club. Kensi took Deeks' hand as she led him to the dance floor. The infectious sounds of the latin music caused Kensi's hips to start close contact dancing with Deeks her arms curling around his neck and her body thrusting against him.

"I love to dance Deeks" she murmured in his ear. Deeks grinned as he twirled Kensi out and in to his embrace, stroking his hands against her long legs. The DJ intertwined between fast and slow songs before Deeks finally asked Kensi if they could catch their breaths with a drink. Heading to the bar they downed tequila shots making Kensi giggle endlessly.

After a long night of latin dancing, they got back to the room where they fell onto the bed, happy and slightly tipsy. The party was great, but the party in between the sheets was better.

The next morning, they both groaned from the results of last night's antics. The ominous feeling of a headache was nagging at their brows. Kensi was the first to rouse as she fumbled about for clothes in her bag.

"Come on Deeks get up. We got to get going."

"Kensi, how can you be so spritely after a night like that?" Deeks moaned.

"I guess I can just handle it better than some people" she smiled.

Sighing, Deeks got up and got dressed. He asked her if she wanted him to get some breakfast, but she shook her head to say no.

"There's no time Deeks. Pack your bag we'll get something at the airport"

"The airport? Where are we going now Kensi?"

"Again, you'll find out when we get there. Come on we got to go!"

They got in one of the taxis waiting outside the hotel and drove to the airport. While Deeks searched out for food, Kensi checked in their bags and received their boarding passes. She found Deeks at the airport food area and sat next to him, stealing a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Hey! Get your own princess!" grumbled Deeks.

"Here's your pass Deeks" she said handing him the ticket.

"New York?"

"I thought we could watch the New Year come in in the city renowned for New Year's Eve" smiled Kensi.

Deeks gave Kensi a huge hug and kissed her deeply; "I've always wanted to have New Year's Eve in New York"

"I know. That's why I picked it"

"So when you went out that day and I got in a huff because I thought you didn't care about me…"

"I was organising this trip for us. After you went to all that amazing trouble for me at Christmas I felt really guilty for not getting you anything"

"Kensi you didn't have to do this. Just being together with you was enough for me"

"I wanted to do it. Besides can you imagine having to kiss strangers at midnight? Yuck I'd rather know the person I'm kissing"

"Only you could put a dampener on midnight kisses on New Year's Kensi" laughed Deeks. "And getting midnight kisses from beautiful young girls was the best thing about being a cop"

"Ugh…Deeks and you accuse me of not being classy"

The flight to New York was bumpy but they arrived only an hour later than expected to. Kensi told the cab driver of the Milford Hotel near Times Square where they would be staying. After checking in, Deeks looked outside to see snow falling delicately to the ground. He realised he may not have some cold weather clothes and he told Kensi who had known about this leg to New York and she had been thoroughly prepared. She told Deeks to walk a few blocks to the shopping area to buy the clothes he needed, while she organised things for the big party in Times Square for the countdown later that night.

When Deeks arrived back to the hotel later that day, she laughed as she saw him with a few bags of clothes and a frazzled look on his face.

"God I hate shopping for clothes!" he sighed, flopping on the bed.

"That's obvious, considering what you wear" Kensi giggled.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Deeks asked, slightly offended.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she waved, going to the bathroom to get ready to go out.

Deeks got into a pair of jeans, long sleeve top and leather jacket and was tying his shoelaces as Kensi appeared. She also had on jeans, pink top, sweater and a thick coat.

"Are you sure you're going to be warm enough Deeks? It's getting really chilly out there"

"Yes princess I'm fine. Shall we eat in the hotel restaurant first before heading down?"

"Good idea. I don't want to queue up outside for food in this weather"

They had a leisurely dinner of fried squid and chips with beers and a hot cocoa. Taking the elevator down, they shivered as they opened the front door of the hotel, when the cool windy air hit them with force. Ambling along the path to the very short walk to the now extremely crowded Times Square, Deeks managed to find a spot where they could watch the ball drop quite easily. As the clock started closing in on 11.45pm, people were cheering and shouting, eager for the new year to arrive. They heard the announcer start counting down…

15 seconds to go New York! 10…9…8…7…

4…3…2…1…Happy New Year! As whistles and cheers sang out from the crowds Kensi and Deeks were just where they wanted to be, locked in a warm embrace and passionately ringing in the year with a kiss.

"Happy New Year Kensi. Thanks for the best New Year's ever!"

"You're welcome Deeks. I think we've evened things up don't you?"

"Yeah, well we've done Christmas and New Year's what's left?"

"I don't know, but it will be fun finding out with you" Kensi grinned.

**There you are. Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to review – great! Much love xxx**


End file.
